Broken Tear
by savageserenity
Summary: almost two years after sins defeat Yuna gets married and Rikku accedently brings Tidus Back..but some one else comes back...Chapter7-FINALLY UP
1. Moving On

Disclaimer:I own none of the Characters..Square Soft does....  
  
Summery:It has been almost two years sense Sin and Tidus were distroyed.Tidus Comes back,with the help of Rikku and find things  
  
totally different....  
  
Shippers:Rikku/Tidus,Wakka/Lulu,Yuna/Other  
  
Other Here are two urls,they are the new Yuna and the New Rikku.  
  
Rikku:http://www.ffhorizon.com/igallery/FFX2/ffx2_5_1024x768.jpg  
  
Yuna:http://www.ffhorizon.com/igallery/FFX2/ffx2_1_1024x768.jpg  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Broken Tear  
  
Chapter One:Moving On  
  
BEVELLE DOCK NO.3  
  
Yuna stood on the dock in Bevelle.Spira has been a new place ever since Sin was defeated,almost two years ago.  
  
She had changed so much.No longer was she the mild,shy summoner of her pilgrimage,but replaced by the outspoken,trigger happy High Summoner.  
  
[A/N:To see what Yuna will look like in this Story copy and paste: http://www.ffhorizon.com/igallery/FFX2/ffx2_1_1024x768.jpg]  
  
She ran Spira well.The people looked up to her and with the help of her Friends,Spira was better then ever.  
  
Bevelle was now the Capital of Spira,She lived there,in the High Temple.  
  
Rikku walked up behind Yuna."Yunie,you all right?"She asked,her voice was soft.  
  
Rikku had become a young women over the period of time.She had changed almost as much as Yuna did.They were best friends,always together.  
  
Rikku was the Al Bhed Senator,She lived in the Sanubia Desert,The Al Bhed home was rebuilt bigger and better.Rikku was now the Captain of the Al Bhed Psyks.Blitaball was her way to excape the burdens of Responsibility.  
  
Rikku's outfit was as new as Yuna's.They had decided to change,for the better,leave their old selves behind.  
  
[A/N:To see what Rikku will look like in this Story copy and paste: http://www.ffhorizon.com/igallery/FFX2/ffx2_5_1024x768.jpg]  
  
"Yeah Rikku,I'm fine.It's great to see you."Yuna said as she turned to Rikku.  
  
"Well,I got bored so I said to myself,' Why don't I go down and see Yunie'."She said with a smile.  
  
Rikku and Yuna exchanged a hug before Yuna spoke again,"It's been almost two years Rikku,and I still miss him as much as I did."  
  
Rikku hung her head.She knew Yuna was talking about Tidus.The man who captured both of their hearts.  
  
Rikku loved Tidus,almost as much,if not more,then Yuna did.  
  
She never told anyone this,no one except her Sphere.She kept sphere's to record their pilgramage.Somtimes,when Tidus wasn't looking she would tape him.Now she was glad she did.She could see him whenever she wanted.She never told anyone,not even Yuna that she had tapes of Tidus.Even though this sounded selfish,she wanted his memory all to herself.  
  
"Rikku,Do you think I should move on?"At this,Rikku lifted her head,to meet Yuna's eyes."Do you think he would mind?Would he be angry with me?"  
  
Rikku didn't know what to say."I-I don't know Yunie,I think He would want you to be happy,and if that means moving on..I don't think he would get angry with you."She said.It was the only thing she could think of telling her cousin.  
  
"I-I met someone Rikku."Yuna confessed.  
  
"You met some one?Who,what kind of Someone?"Rikku asked,she wondered why Yuna hadn't told her this before.  
  
"H-His name is Aizakku,He Is a player on the Luca Goers Blitz Ball team.We met when I was at the Luca Games...Do you remember? The game they played in honor of our defeat over sin."Yuna said,she sat down at the Dock edge,her booted feet barely skimming the water.  
  
"Yeah Yunie,I remember."Rikku said,she sat down next to Yuna,kicking her feet slowly so her heel rippled the water.  
  
"After the game,we kept in touch,sometimes seeing eachother.Rikku,we've been dating,and I-I've felt so guilty."A lone tear ran down Yuna's cheek.  
  
"Oh Yunie,don't cry."Rikku pleaded,she took her hand and gently wiped away the tear.  
  
"I'm sorry Rikku.."Yuna turned to look at Rikku,"I have something to tell you Rikku.I need your advice."She said,her tone soft but serious.  
  
"Of course Yunie,shoot."Rikku looked sad on the outside,but on the inside she was jumping in anticipation.  
  
"Aizakku proposed to me Rikku,what do you think I should do? Should I say yes or no?"She asked.  
  
Rikku's eye's shinned,"Yuna! HE PROPOSED! OH MY GOSH! THAT'S GREAT NEWS!" she yelled,jumping up.  
  
Yuna smiled,Rikku could always cheer her up.Rikku clamed down and sat again."Sorry.."She said meekly.  
  
"So you think I should say yes?"Yuna asked,not at all angry at Rikku's outburst.  
  
"Yeah Yunie,it's great news,Wakka and Lulu will be so happy,and so will Kimahri and Viper!"  
  
[A/N:Your probably wondering who Viper is right? Kimahri took on Viper after the pilgrimage,trained him to be a fighter.Viper is Rikku's brother and Yuna's cousin,about a year younger then Rikku.He's also on the Al Bhed Psykes.]  
  
"Ok,thank you Rikku."Yuna's eye's got moist again and Rikku gave her a look,"Ok,Ok I won't cry.I'm meeting Aizakku tonight to give him my answer."  
  
Rikku smiled,"This is great Yuna."  
  
AL BHED HOME-RIKKU'S HOUSE.  
  
After her talk with Yuna,she made her promise not to tell anyone about her engagement.Rikku promised,and they said goodbye.  
  
Rikku walked into her house,she was exausted and happy.She was going to break her promise to Yuna,but not entirely.She was going to tell someone who deserved to know.  
  
She went into her garage and collected feul for her hover bike.  
  
She feuled up her bike,reved it up and took off.  
  
FARPLANE  
  
Rikku stoped in front of the large,shiney portal,also know as the Farplane.  
  
She touched it,it was cool,and almost airy.Even though she came here almost everyday,it was still kind of weird.  
  
She stepped through the barrier and walked onto the platform of the Farplane.  
  
She took her usual spot,closed her eyes and thought of Tidus.  
  
When she opend them,there he was,smiling at her.  
  
"Hi Tidus,It's nice out today,you would like it.I have something to tell you Tidus,Yuna's getting Married! Yeah,I know,It's weird."She paused,looking into the eyes of the memory of the man she loved."Don't worry,she still love's you.I-I told her you wanted her to move on.I'm sure you want her to..right?" Tidus,as usual,didnt move or respond.  
  
"Don't worry,the guy is really nice.You've met him..even played against him...at the Blitzball tornament in Luca.He's a blitzball player like you."She said with a sigh.  
  
"I miss you so much Tidus,you don't know what you ment to me."Her eye's started to moisten and she rubbed it with her knuckel.  
  
"She's going to be happy,I'll make sure....I promise you Tidus."She smiled.  
  
"I have to go..but I'll be back after Yuna's Wedding to give you a blow by blow detail.It will be like you were right there!"She said,she dismissed him and his form dissapeared.She slowly walked out,putting her helmet back on she jumped on her bike and took off.  
  
2 DAY'S LATER-BESAID ISLAND  
  
Yuna and Rikku stepped off of the airship and it shortly took off.  
  
"Thank's for coming with me Rikku."Yuna said.  
  
They came here to tell Wakka and Lulu about Yuna's engagement.  
  
Lulu and Wakka got married shortly after Sin's defeat.  
  
They had a little girl named Yoko.  
  
"No problem Yunie,I've been wanting to See Wakka,Lulu and Yoko for a while now."She said with a smile.  
  
They stepped into the viliage and was greeted by Lulu.  
  
"Yuna,Rikku It's so good to see you."Lulu said,hugging the two girls.  
  
"It's nice to see you to Lulu."Yuna replyed,hugging her.  
  
"Yeah,...hey..were's Yoko?"Rikku asked,looking around.  
  
"AUNT RIKKU!" A little voice cryed.  
  
The little girl ran..or uh..wobbled up to Rikku,who picked her up and swung her around.  
  
She giggled and clung to Rikku."Hey you little monster."Rikku said affectionatly.  
  
Wakka came out of the tent,"Hey!"He said with a smile,Hugging them both.  
  
BESAID ISLAND-LULU AND WAKKA'S HOUSE.  
  
"I have some good news."Yuna said with a smile.  
  
Rikku,Yuna,Wakka,Lulu and Yoko sat in the living room.Yoko was on Rikku's lap,playing with one of her many braides.  
  
"Well,what is it? Spit it out."Wakka said,nearly on the eadge of his seat.  
  
"I'm getting married!"Yuna squeaked.  
  
Lulu got up and hugged her,"That's great Yuna!"Lulu said into her hair.  
  
"Yeah Yuna,that's great! It's the Blitz ball player Ya?"Wakka asked.  
  
"Yeah,Aizakku...of the Luca Goers."Yuna said,unsure of Wakka's reaction to this.It was no secret he didn't like the Luca Goers.  
  
But to her suprise he smiled and hugged her,"Im glad Yuna."  
  
He let her go and sat back down,his face softend,"It's about time you moved on..ya know."He said.Their heads hung in memory of Tidus.  
  
"Yeah.."Yuna said softly.  
  
"As much as I don't wanna,we gotta go Yunie."Rikku spoke up.  
  
"Why,you just got here?"Wakka asked.  
  
"Sorry,We still have to go to Mt.Gagazet to tell Kimahri and Viper."Yuna explained.  
  
"Oh,ok then."Wakka said,kind of disapointed.  
  
"We'll be back,Promise"Yuna replyed,placing a hand on his sholder.  
  
MT.GAGAZET  
  
Kimahri and Viper live up in Mt.Gagazet.Kimahri became a teacher and the Ronso Senator.  
  
Viper went into spear training and taught the Ronso's how to use Machina.  
  
"Kimahri happy to see Yuna and Rikku."Kimahri said once they left the airship.  
  
Rikku shiverd,her lack of cloths making the climate hard.  
  
"W-W-We-e-e-r-r-r-e-e-e-s-s-s V-V-V-i-i-i-p-p-p-e-e-er?"Rikku asked through chattering teeth.  
  
"Viper in combat room,be out shortly."Kimahri explained.  
  
"Rikku were this."He said,handing her a large,fur coat and Yuna a similar one.  
  
"Ah,thanks Kimahri."Rikku said,sliping the fur over her arms,instant warmth filling her body.  
  
"Rikku! Yuna! Good to see you."A voice said from behind them.  
  
They spun around to see Viper.  
  
He looked a little like Rikku.He had short,spiked blonde hair,peircing blue eyes and was slightly taller then her,despite his age.  
  
He was wearing Blitzball pants with the team's symbol sewn onto the leg.His shirt was armor like,it only coverd half of his chest,the other side had a leather strap acrossed it.  
  
"Hey Viper."Rikku said,hugging her brother.  
  
"Hi Viper."Yuna said,Hugging Viper also.  
  
"Hey guys,you should see me,I've gotton so good with the spear,Havn't I Kimahri."He said,his long spear in his hand.  
  
He twirled it above his head in a show-offy fasion.  
  
"Kimari,Viper,Yuni has good news!"Rikku said.  
  
"Really what is it then?"Viper asked,leaning on his staff.  
  
"Im getting married."Yuna said happily.  
  
Kimahri Smiled and Viper jumped up in the air,much like Rikku did.  
  
"Yuna,that's awsome!"Viper said,jumping up and down in a kid-like fasion.  
  
"Kimari happy for Yuna,wouldn't miss it for all of Spira."He said,giving her a very rare Kimahri Smile.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
[Place wedding here! Not patient enought to write it,it was white,pretty and fun ok.]  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
FARPLANE  
  
It was 2 days after the wedding.After it Rikku went into her room,watched sphere's of Tidus and cryed.  
  
She was now back at the Farplane.  
  
"..and then she said 'I Do' it was really beautiful Tidus."She paused "She was really beautiful."She got up from the ground and dusted herself off.Looking into the eyes of Tidus she sighed.  
  
"I really really wish you were here Tidus...I-I miss you,So so so much."She said,unable to hold back tears.  
  
She ran out,his form shimmerd away.  
  
Rikku ran out so fast she didn't notice the silver haired man in the Corner.  
  
"Your wish is granted."He said softly and disapeared.  
  
SOMEWERE IN THE OCEAN  
  
Tidus lie in ball,his lungs now burned.  
  
'Huh?I-im alive..and IM UNDERWATER!' His mind screamed and he quickly swam to the top.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/n:Stay Tuned for Chapter 2:A wish come true! 


	2. A Wish Come True

Disclaimer:I own Nothing  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Broken Tears  
  
Chapter 2:A Wish Come True  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE OCEAN  
  
Tidus reached the water's surface.The air instantly filling his lungs,he was alive! He was so happy.  
  
When he was in the farplane he listened to Rikku every time he came in.Although he never saw her,her words were sent to him.  
  
Thats how the farplane works.He would listen to her talk about Wakka and Lulu and their baby Yoko and Kimahri and Viper and even Yuna.  
  
He was shocked the first time he herd Rikku tell him she loved him.He had always felt something towards Rikku,but because he didn't know about her feelings towards him he let it die.  
  
He cryed the day he herd Yuna was getting married.It tore him apart.But Rikku was right,he wasn't angry with her,even though he was sad,he was still happy she found someone.Yuna didn't deserve to be alone.No one did.  
  
Over the months of Rikku's visit he found himself falling for her.She was the only one who visited him frequently.Yuna only visited him a couple time's after he died,but now he figured she didn't want to face him.He wasn't angry with her.  
  
Wakka and Lulu showed up to tell him about their baby,but of course by then he had already known.Rikku had told him.  
  
He swam to the beach.Tiredly crawling out,his head fell to the sand and he thought.  
  
'What should I do?' he asked himself.'I should go get Rikku,she would be the best one to see.'  
  
AL BHED HOME-RIKKU'S HOUSE  
  
Rikku came home from a long boring meeting for the Senators of Spira.  
  
More diplomatic issues for Rikku to face.  
  
She sighed and hung up her long red scarf.  
  
She was about to flop on her couch but was startled to find someone already on it.  
  
The lights were out so she couldn't see anything.  
  
"W-Who are you? w-who's there?"She asked the figure on the couch.  
  
"Rikku,I'm so happy to see you-er,well I can't because the lights are out but.."The voice said.  
  
Rikku backed up and flipped the light switch and fainted at the sight of Tidus.  
  
RIKKU'S HOUSE-LIVING ROOM  
  
Rikku slowly came to,the last thing she remembered was Tidus standing in her living room.  
  
She quickly opened her eyes and sat up,which she regretted because her head became blindingly painful.  
  
"Ug..ow my head."She said,rubbing the back of it.  
  
"Rikku.."Tidus said,he was kneeling in front of the couch,in front of her and he stood up.  
  
"T-Tidus..It can't be you..I-I mean your dead.."She said,her voice quickly failing her.  
  
"I don't know how it happened,one minute I'm in the Farplane,Listening to you actually,and then I'm huddled in a ball in the middle of an ocean."He explained,Sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you."She said and she trew her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly,her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
He smiled and hugged her back,"Im happy to see you to,I missed you Rikku."He said.  
  
She released him and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Yunie will be so hap-Oh no Yunie!"She said.  
  
"Why what's wrong?"He asked.  
  
"Um..Tidus..there's something I should tell you.."Rikku said,not looking him in the eye,but instead at her knee's.  
  
"Yuna's married..right?"He asked and she looked up at him with her wide green eye's.  
  
"Y-you know..but how?"She asked.  
  
"You told me,remember"But she shook her head.  
  
"At the farplane.."He explained.  
  
Her eye's got wide again.  
  
"You could hear me?"She asked and he nodded.  
  
"I could hear you,but never see you."He explained.  
  
"By the way,you look great...your hair is longer.."He noticed and she smiled.  
  
"Yeah,Yuna looks different to,her hair is much shorter and her wardrobe has changed."She said.  
  
"Rikku.."He said.  
  
"Yeah?"She asked.  
  
"You know how you told me..er..my memory..that you loved me?"He asked.  
  
Her cheek's got deeply red and she felt her face flame up.  
  
She had forgotten her confession.  
  
"Uh.."She rubbed the back of her head,"..Yeah."She said,not looking him in the eye's.  
  
He placed a hand under her chin to make him look at her.  
  
"I love you to."He said.  
  
"what did you say?"She asked,not believing her ears,she must be asleep.  
  
'I'm going to yell at Yunie for letting me fall asleep in the middle of the meeting.'She thought.  
  
But this was no dream,it was real,and He proved it when he brought his lip's to her's.  
  
It was a soft and gentle kiss,they just enjoyed the feel of their flesh meeting.  
  
His hands reached for her waist to bring her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
They broke apart,their foreheads touching,they looked in eachother's eye's.  
  
"Yunie and the other's will want to see you."She said softly.  
  
"Yeah,I know.I want to see them to...but perhaps we should wait until tomorrow.It's late."He said.  
  
"Yeah.."She agreed.  
  
"You can stay in the spare room down the hall."She said and he nodded.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed Ok? It was a long meeting."She said and he nodded again.  
  
They both retired to their rooms.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING.  
  
AL BHED HOME-RIKKU'S HOUSE  
  
Rikku woke up early that morning.  
  
'It wasn't a dream..he's really back..and he love's me!' she thought happily.  
  
Last Night had been the best moment in her entire life!Having her one,true love back..after two years.  
  
She got up,showered and dressed.  
  
When she went into the living room he was already up.  
  
"Hungry?"She asked.  
  
"No,I already ate."He said.  
  
"Ok."She quickly grabbed a piece of fruit and ate it.  
  
"Tidus,do you want me to call Yunie and the other's and have them meet somewhere so you can see them?"She asked.  
  
He looked up and nodded,"That would be great."He said.  
  
"Ok,I'll do that now."She got up and grabbed her little communicator.  
  
She pressed Yuna's name on the screen and the word's  
  
'Please Hold,Connecting your call' appeared on the screen.  
  
Just then a very awake Yuna appeared on the screen.  
  
"Rikku,Good morning."She said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Yunie.I have important new's.Call everyone and tell them to meet at your place..if that's alright."She asked.  
  
Yuna nodded,"Ok,I'll call you back when everyone's called ok."  
  
"Great Yunie..and thanks."Rikku and Yuna both clicked the Disconnect button and the screen when blank.  
  
"Ok,I called Yunie,she said she would call me back when they were done."She told Tidus.  
  
He nodded,"Thank you Rikku."He said and she nodded and hugged him.  
  
He brought held her for a little while longer.  
  
"It won't be long for Yunie to call them."Rikku explained.  
  
"We should hear from her in a little bit."And then,as if on cue the communicator rang softly and Rikku hit the Accept button.  
  
It was Yuna.  
  
"Ok Rikku,I called them.They should be here in a couple hours."She explained.  
  
"Thanks Yunie,I'll be there soon,Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And they disconnected.  
  
"Ok let's rock and roll."She said and they went out to the garage.  
  
Se tossed him a black helmet and she strapped on her dark green one.  
  
He put it on and she pointed to the hover bike she was fixing up.  
  
"That one's safe to ride."She said as she got on her own.  
  
He nodded and hopped onto it.  
  
They revved the motor's and Tidus Followed her to Bevelle.  
  
BEVELLE-YUNA'S HOME  
  
"So,why did she want us all here?"Lulu asked Yuna as they sat in Yuna's living room.  
  
"Maybe she found a man of her own ya?"Wakka asked.  
  
"I don't think so..she would have told me."Yuna said,she had to admit.She was more then slightly worried for her cousin.  
  
"Maybe she wants to quit being the Senator for the Al Bheds"Viper pitched in.Sitting cross legged on the floor playing with little Yoko.  
  
"Rikku? Quit?"Wakka asked,"That's two words that should be illegal to say in the same sentence."  
  
Viper just shrugged.  
  
"She should be here any minute now."Yuna said,looking up at the clock on the wall.  
  
Aizakku placed a hand on his wife's leg,giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
Aizakku has short black hair that was spiked up and held back by a red bandanna.His eyes were deep brown with specks of blue and green.  
  
He liked to ware his Blitz Ball uniform.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"That must be her."Yuna said as she quickly ran to the door.  
  
"Hey Yunie."Rikku said.She was alone outside the front of the door.  
  
"Hi Rikku.Come in."Yunie said as she opened the door.  
  
Rikku took a deep breath at her friends."You are all probably wondering why I asked Yunie to have us all meet her right?"  
  
They nodded their heads.  
  
"Well,it wasn't really me that wanted to meet you..um..he does."She said and opened the door as Tidus stepped in.  
  
"Uh..Hi guys."He said with a smile.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N Ha! I'm evil.I know this chapter is shorter then the last but I just had to leave it there to keep you guessing.  
  
How will Yuna react..how will the rest of the react? 


	3. Chocobo Racing and Moonflow Lights

Disclaimer:I own nothing..again.  
  
Lyric-Thanks for the reviews..even though there are not that many...  
  
Check out the picture I made for Broken Tear.  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/red_black/fire/brokentearimg.jpg  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Broken Tear  
  
Chapter 3:Chocobo Racing and Moonflow Stars  
  
BEVELLE-YUNA'S HOUSE  
  
Yuna could have fainted.She was surprised she didn't.  
  
'Why did he have to come back..just when I got the courage to move on..'She was so lost in her thought she failed to notice the lone tear that traveled down her face.  
  
"Tidus..good to see you man."Wakka greeted.Wakka was exstatic to see his best friend.  
  
"We thought you were dead."Lulu said,hugging him.  
  
"Well..technically I was.."Tidus explained,nervously rubbing the back of his head.  
  
He noticed the brown haired little one on the floor,she had large brown eyes and they stared at him with a curious expression.  
  
"Hi,Im Yoko..peas ta meed ya."She said, [Yes,I know that has misspelled words in it,I did it on purpose..she's a little kid.]  
  
Tidus smiled,"Hi Yoko,I'm Tidus."She beamed at him.  
  
His eye's traveled up and locked with Yuna's.  
  
"P-please..don't."She said as he took a step forward.  
  
He stopped and hung his head.  
  
"I-I know...about your marriage..Rikku told me when she found out.."He noticed her puzzled face.  
  
"How long have you been back?"She asked.  
  
"Yesterday..Rikku told me through the Farplane."He explained and she slightly nodded.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for not visiting you more..I just....couldn't."She said,her voice was soft and quiet.  
  
"It's ok,I understand..Rikku visited me everyday...she kept me updated on everyone."He said..everyone looked at Rikku and she smiled weakly..  
  
"Well,If you guy's didn't want me to keep him updated just because he was dead you could'a told me."She said jokingly.  
  
Yuna took a deep breath,she had almost forgotten Aizakku was still here.  
  
She cleared her thought softly,"U-um..Tidus..This is my Husband..Aizakku."She paused,"Aizakku..this is Tidus...he died on the pilgrimage..."  
  
They shook hand's breifly.Tidus was slightly hurt that she didn't say anything about the relationship between the two of them to her husband..she didn't even say he was a friend on her's..but he knew she didn't do it on purpose.  
  
"Well,I'm gonna go home..you can stay here Tidus..if you want.The hover bike is still there and all..."Rikku spoke up,It hurt her to see the hurt in Tidus's eye's when he shook Aizakku's hand.  
  
"No,Rikku..I think I would like to go home to.."He said softly.."I'm sorry I got you all dragged down here..I just wanted to see you all."He said and began to head to the door.  
  
"Wait,I-I mean do you have to go..we could catch up and stuff.."Yuna pleaded..  
  
'Why did you have to come back..expecually now that I'm married! Now that I can have you..I really can't...why?'she asked him silently in her head.  
  
"No,we can catch up later.."He said and Rikku followed him out the door.  
  
(+|-|+)  
  
Once everyone had gone home Yuna went up into her room and cried..  
  
'I want you back...I need you..but I can't have you..'She said and soon,she cried herself to sleep.  
  
HOME-RIKKU'S HOUSE  
  
Rikku and Tidus wearily walked into the house.  
  
"Do you want to do anything?"She asked him and he looked up at her in question.  
  
She nervously put her hand behind her head,much in the fashion he did.  
  
"I mean,We could go for a ride on the hover bike's..go see the different town's,go Chocobo riding..do anything but sit here."She asked,pleadingly.  
  
He nodded,"I would like to get out."He agreed.  
  
She sighed in relief.  
  
"I want to see someone first."He told her and she nodded.  
  
So they went out and she followed him on her hover bike.  
  
FARPLANE  
  
Tidus walked into the Farplane without a second thought.  
  
He found a place and thought of Auron.  
  
Like he expected there was his mentor,in front of him.  
  
"Look Auron..I know you can hear me..I'm alive..go figure."He said to the form.  
  
"A lot has been going on,Yuna getting married,me falling in love with Rikku..yeah..Rikku..she's grown up a lot."He said,Auron didn't respond.  
  
"Spira has changed..you would like it...I-I guess."  
  
"Look,I don't know how I got to be alive again..really..I could care less..but I still don't know what to do..I would ask for your help if I knew you could give it."  
  
Tidus sighed  
  
"Well,I gotta go,I promised Rikku we would go Chocobo riding and see the moonflow at night..heh..remember when you yelled at me when I asked if we could stay 'till nightfall to see the moonflow at night...well,I'm going to see them..just not with the person I suspected back then..but I love Rikku..I really do...I never felt this full and complete with Yuna..If that makes and sense..well see ya Auron.."And with that he left the farplane.  
  
(+|-|+)  
  
Rikku decided not to go in with him,he would want his privacy..she didn't even know who he wanted to see.  
  
When he came back out she smiled at him and hugged him.  
  
"I love you Rikku."He said into her hair.  
  
"I love you to Tidus..now let's go,I can't wait to whoop your butt at Chocobo Racing."She said with a grin.  
  
Her grin was somthing he could never get tired of.  
  
"Well see who's butt get's whooped,remember,I was the one who trained that Wild Chocobo to do tricks."He said and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I could have done that if I wanted to."She said and they got on their bikes and raced off to the Calm Lands.  
  
CALM LANDS  
  
They parked their bikes at the center market place and met up with the Chocobo rentals.  
  
"Hello."They middle aged women said sweetly.She was warring a green dress and was no taller then Rikku.  
  
Her hair was red with a tint of brown that hid under an oddly shaped long white hat.  
  
"Why..your Gurdian Tidus."She said,gasping.  
  
"Er..yeah."He said,not sure how she knew him.  
  
"We thought you were dead."  
  
"Well..its a long story but I'm alive."He said and she nodded.  
  
"Ah,Senator Rikku..good to see you."She said with a smile,Rikku nodded.  
  
"We would like to get some Chocobo's to race."Rikku said and the women nodded and disappeared into the Chocobo pen.  
  
She returned shortly with two large saddled Chocobo's.  
  
Tidus' Chocobo had deep grey eye's and a black mark down the side's of it's face that ran down to it's mid-belly.  
  
Rikku's was about a half-inch shorter then Tidus' Chocobo and peircing green eyes,much like her own.It had the same mark as Tidus' bird only the mark's were red instead of black.  
  
"Um m'am,why are there different colored mark's on them?"Rikku asked from atop her Chocobo,Thunder..how appropriate.  
  
"Well,the mark's them selves are a sort of brand,so that people know they belong to us and the different color's means the gender,Your's Senator Rikku is a girl,hence the red mark and your's Sir Tidus is a male,hence the black mark."She explained softly.  
  
"Oh."Rikku said,patting the side of Thunder's back.  
  
Tidus' Chocobo was named Demon..which..in truth..scared him a bit.  
  
"Here we go."Rikku called from the Start line.  
  
The light on the side turned from Red to Yellow and Rikku slightly put pressure on Thunder's back.  
  
"Your going down."Tidus said,not taking his eye's off of the road in front of him.  
  
Then the Light turned green and it gave a small ring and they took off in a cloud of dust.  
  
They raced down the road.Rikku's long red scarf was bellowing behind her and her braids were wisps at her face like a wip.In truth it slightly hurt,but she can take it.  
  
Her head was down,close to Thunder's neck.  
  
Tidus was having the time of his life.He would glance over at Rikku now and then,admired how she looked so professional on Thunder.  
  
They swerved around the corner of the cliff and Demon nipped at Thunder,who in turn squawked loudly at him.  
  
"Hey no fair,call your bird off."Rikku said playfully.  
  
"No way."Tidus shouted back.  
  
"Didn't know you had to resort to cheating Tidus."She yelled back with a smile.  
  
"I'm not cheating..the bird is..there's a difference."He called and she just rolled her eye's and pushed in front of him.  
  
The Finish line was coming closer.She tightened her grip with her feet and Thunder pulled out a last bit of speed but was caught off gaurd when Demon started bucking Tidus.  
  
She stopped and turned Thunder to face him.  
  
"Tidus!"She called and ran over to Demon,struggling to catch his reign.  
  
Once she caught it between her fingers she pulled and the bird stopped.  
  
Tidus looked out of breath.  
  
"Uh..thanks."He said but she was already ahead of him and across the finish line.  
  
"Ha,I win."She said with a triumphant smile.  
  
MOONFLOW  
  
After Rikku's victory at the race they rode down to the Moonflow to see it at night.Dusk was coming fast and they wanted to watch the river transform from day to night.  
  
They lied a blanket down at the edge of the river,the sun setting on the horizon.  
  
Like magic the prieflies gather'd around the surface and they danced to an unheard music.  
  
"Oo..pretty."Rikku said as she watched them dance,they twinkled like stars.  
  
"Yeah,It is.."He said,he himself watching them.  
  
"So,how was your first day back?"She asked him.  
  
"Nearly perfect."He replied.  
  
"Nearly perfect?"Her eyebrow cocked.  
  
He lowered his mouth to her's and kissed it gently.  
  
"Now it's perfect."He smiled and she smiled back and they watched the light's on the Moonflow.  
  
They were so wrapped up in the light's they didn't see the silver haired figure watching them from the brush.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N:Aww,short but sweet..how did you like it.  
  
Who is that mystery man? What does he want? Is he good or Evil? Only I know..keep reading to find out for yourself. 


	4. Warnings from a child

Disclaimer:I dont own any of the characters or stuffies in this fanfic  
  
Thank you all for reviewing.Please,keep it up!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The past week had been great.It was like a dream,Tidus here with her.  
  
Yuna had seemed to avoid her,which bothered Rikku a bit.  
  
Rikku was so happy,a smile the biggest she ever had was plasterd on her face as she walked down the hall of the building.  
  
"Good Mourning Senator Rikku."A women with her arms filled with papers called and Rikku nodded merrily.  
  
She was done a day of Senator action and it was time for her to go home.  
  
She walked out into the parking lot to her brand new silver hoover bike,Just as she was going to strap on her helmet she began to feel dizzy..and everything was black.  
  
- - -  
  
"What the..?"She asked.Her head was soar and throbbing.She reached up to touch her head,not so much as a bump.  
  
She opened her eyes carefully and gasped to find herself,not in the parking lot,but in absolutely no were.  
  
Everything around her was black.It was like a void.The only thing she could see was herself..she was sort of glowing.The air around her didn't feel right.It felt distorted,shifted almost.  
  
She took a deep breath,"Hello?"She called,but her voice didn't even echo..it faded and was lost.  
  
"Hello."A calm voice said from behind her.  
  
She quickly wiped around to find herself looking at a small child..  
  
It took some time for her brain to register who she was looking at when it snapped.  
  
"Faith?"She asked.  
  
"You are in danger,Rikku,Senator of Spira."The small boy said.  
  
"Danger? But..no,Danger has passed..what are you doing here anyway..aren't you suppose to be snoozing..ya know..passed your bed time type thing."She asked jokingly.  
  
But the faith did not even fault a smile.  
  
"A new force is rising..without the Sacrifice of one,none will go on."The faith said and then,before Rikku could voice anything she got dizzy.  
  
- - -  
  
She blinked several times.She was straddled on her bike,her helmet on her head.Her hands were even on the helmet straps.  
  
It was as if she hadn't even moved.  
  
"Huh?..What just happened.?"She asked herself.  
  
'Probably me daydreaming.'She thought and quickly roared the motor of her bike and took off.  
  
- - -  
  
She reached Home and went into the elevator.She punched in the number of the floor her apartment was and hummed cheerfully as the floor of the elevator lifted to the floor she wanted.  
  
The vision completely pushed from her mind,all she could think of was getting back to Tidus.  
  
She stepped off of the elevator and walked down the hallway.Finially reaching her door she sighed and typed in her pass number and swiped her card-key into the slot.  
  
Her door gave a quiet 'click' and she pushed the door open.  
  
Oddly,the lights were out.Rikku frowned and made her way to the light swtich.She flicked it on and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Her apartment was ran-sacked.Sure,her apartment wasn't exactly the cleanest,neatest place in Spira but books were off the shelves,knick-nacks were broken,her table was in ruiens.Her sofa was upturned and her chair was thrown over.  
  
Through all of the mess her communicator lie in a heap of material,Rikku quickly recognized as her curtans.It was blinking.  
  
The words '2 New Message' blinked in silver letters across the screen.  
  
Rikku quickly picked it up and hit 'view'.  
  
Yuna's face quickly appeared on the screen.Her eyes filled with worry and dread.  
  
"Rikku,Rikku..please be there..oh..dear me...Rikku this is important..there seams to be something terrible happening all over Spira..Please call me back and let me know your alright."  
  
Yuna gave on last look of worry and the screen went blank.  
  
Suddenly it hit her,"Tidus!"She called,but no answer.  
  
She got up and looked around.  
  
"Tidus!" Still no answer.  
  
She ran through the house,calling his name..but Tidus was no were to be seen.  
  
She turned back her Communicator and hit 'view' for the second message.  
  
It was a recording.  
  
Tidus fighting off dozens of men in the very living room Rikku stood in.  
  
"Let me go."Tidus called as they over powered him.  
  
Rikku let out a gasp as one of the men knocked him out,Tidus' body slid to the floor.  
  
All of the men were decked out in black armor,there faced covered with the exception of there eyes.  
  
Two of the men tied him up,others searched the house for something,what thought,Rikku didn't know.  
  
Then,the screen went blank.  
  
Rikku didn't know when she stopped breathing,all she knew was that her lungs were suddenly burning.  
  
She reluctantly took a breath,her eyes not leaving the black screen of her communicator.  
  
Tears slid down her face but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
Suddenly she was filled with anger.  
  
Someone had some explaining to do.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
A/N:Sorry for the short chapter.Please review and tell me what you think ok. 


	5. Authors Note PLEASE READ

Lyric-Look,I have to get this off my chest.  
  
You guys don't understand.I AM SPELL CHECKING!!!!!!!  
  
I have to use an online spell check because I don't have one on my computer.I'm trying my best but if it bothers you THAT much then I have an answer....  
  
DONT READ MY FANFICS  
  
Whew *wipes sweat from forehead and takes deep breath* Sorry,had to get that out...*smiles*  
  
don't worry Im working on the next chapter as we speak! 


	6. Not Just Tidus

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the FFX character *pout*  
  
Authors Note:Ok,I just wanted to thank all of you for reviewing,and reading my fanfic...it makes me all happy knowing people actually read my work.Also,thanks for putting up with me ^_^,any way...here ya go...the REAL chapter 5.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5:Not Just Tidus  
  
Rikku stomped down the hall.She was furious,no she was livid...she was out for blood and even the angels felt sorry for anyone in her way.  
  
The workers in the building could sense something was wrong with the usually chipper blond.Her eyes weren't there usual sea-green,they were emerald with anger.Her fists were clutched tightly to her sides and her jaw was so tightly clenched it was numb.  
  
The image of Tidus being knocked unconscious by those men played over and over in her mind,both haunting her and fueling her anger.  
  
She reached the tall oak double doors and clenched the cold golden handle tightly,trying hard to take a deep breath she opened the door.  
  
"YUNA!" she yelled as she walked into the room,not bothering to shut the door she found Yuna behind a large,dark oak desk.She was sitting in the large chair,wringing her hands nervously.She looked up at Rikku's voice and let out a loud sigh of relief and ran over to her.  
  
"Rikku,your all right,I've been trying to reach you for hours!"Yuna said hastily as she wrapped her arms around her younger cousin.  
  
Rikku,however,didn't return the hug."He's gone!"She said plainly,looking into Yuna's eyes.  
  
"Huh,who's gone?"Yuna asked,puzzled."Tidus...he's gone."Rikku told her.Yuna's eyes went from confusion to worry to fear in a matter of seconds."Oh dear,then I am afraid this has gotten even more out of hand!"Yuna started mumbling and pacing back and forth in front of Rikku,looking at her feet and talking conversations with herself very fast.Rikku cough bits of "...how could it have gotten this far" some "Oh dears" and a few "What to do?" Rikku finally became very dizzy with her cousins pacing and placed her gloved hands on her cousins exposed shoulders.  
  
"Yuna,whats going on...there's something else...isn't there" Yuna did not meet Rikku's gaze,"What are you keeping from me?"Rikku asked stubbornly.  
  
"Im not keeping anything from you Rikku,it's just...a war is waging."Yuna said quietly.There was a couple answers Rikku expected from Yuna...but a war waging in peaceful,perfect Spira was NOT one of them.  
  
Rikku stumbled back wards,"What do you mean a war is waging...between who? What the hell is going on?"Rikku asked,composing herself once more.Yuna took a deep breath and said,"You might wanna sit down for this."  
  
Yuna went behind her desk and sat in her over-sized chair while Rikku sat in one of the small red chairs in front of the desk.Yuna leaned forward,propping her elbows on the table.  
  
"I had gotten word last night that some people have been going missing,and not like the usual kidnapping,important people!"  
  
"Yuna...who?"  
  
"Lulu and Wakka"Yuna said sadly.  
  
"What???"Rikku asked,not believing her ears."Lulu and Wakka have been kidnapped? No way!"  
  
Yuna looked sadly at her cousin,"Kimarhi...and Tidus makes four" she paused,"Noticing a pattern yet?"  
  
It took Rikku's brain some time to pick up on what Yuna was telling her,before it snapped,"Everyone who helped defeat Sin!"  
  
"Yes,that's why I called you,I got so worried when I couldn't reach you,I thought you had gotten kidnapped to"Yuna said,sighing heavily.  
  
"So,were are they?"Rikku asked.  
  
"I don't know,the kidnappers didn't leave any trace of clues!"  
  
"I think I have a clue...I got Tidus's kidnapping on tape...maybe if we studied it..."Rikku trailed off.  
  
"Right,good...wait,how did you get tape of it?"Yuna asked puzzled.  
  
"They filmed it...all of it,from the trashing of my house to when they knocked Tidus out"Rikku explained.  
  
"How odd"Yuna said quietly,looking at her desk in deep thought.  
  
"What happened to Yoko?"Rikku asked,the little girl had just came to Rikku's memory.Yuna didn't even look up,"Oh,she's staying with someone at the village" waving her hand in the air,brushing it off as nothing..."Oh,ok"Rikku nodded,feeling a great relief being lifted from her chest knowing that Yoko was fine.  
  
Both Yuna was Rikku were in deep thought,Rikku thought back to that weird 'dream' she had...meeting up with the faith and she was debating on whether she should tell Yuna about it or not.  
  
"Yuna...there's something you might wanna-" but before Rikku could say anything else the door burst open and a man with a long robe hurried in."Lady Yuna...this has been sent to you!"He handed her a large blue sphere and quickly departed.  
  
By this time Rikku had lied herself diagonal across the chair and her feet was hanging over the edge,propped up on the chair next to it.  
  
Yuna gave Rikku a puzzled glance and looked at the glowing object.She carefully pressed the edges and instead of an image or recording,which was what Rikku was half expecting,a slow melody played.  
  
Dancing bears,  
  
Painted wings,  
  
Things I almost remember,  
  
And a song someone sings  
  
Once upon a December.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory...  
  
Far away, long ago,  
  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
  
Things my heart used to know,  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory...  
  
Far away, long ago,  
  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
  
Things my heart  
  
Used to know,  
  
Things it yearns to remember...  
  
And a song  
  
Someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Rikku listened to the music,something about it made her want to drift off to sleep.Yuna's eyes filled with tears and Rikku sat up.  
  
"What's wrong Yunie?"She asked,about to stand up.  
  
"That song,My father sung it to me when I was little,and had nightmares...It had been in our family for generations,no one knew it except me,my father and at the time my grandfather,we were the only people alive then who knew it...but when my Grandfather and Father died...it was only me.I haven't heard that song in almost 13 years!"Tears were streaming down her face and she looked at the sphere in amazement.  
  
The voice the sung that song was defiantly male...but who?  
  
"Yuna,if your the only living person who knows that song...how did it get on that sphere?That was a man's voice...somethings not right"Rikku said,finally standing.  
  
Yuna also stood,"Your right Rikku...something is defiantly amiss here" She walked around the desk and stood next to Rikku.  
  
"Have you visited the crime scene yet?"Rikku asked her,"No,I haven't,some one taped it and sent it here,they told me they found nothing."Yuna said.Rikku pumped her fist in the air,"Well,I think it's about time we checked it out"  
  
Yuna nodded,"Your right Rikku...but first,let me see the recording they left you"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuna rode on the back of Rikku's bike all the way to the transporter dock,from there they got on the airship and off to Home.Rikku slowly walked down the haunting hallway and to the door that she dreaded to ever return to.She paused before swiping the card and opening the door.The place was exactly how Rikku left it,trashed.  
  
She didn't bother turning off the light when she left and the bruised bulb was flickering slightly.  
  
'Sorry it's such a mess,you know how men get when there stealing the love of your life'Rikku mentally told Yuna.  
  
As Yuna looked at the sight before her she gasped,placing her hand over her mouth,her multi-colored eyes wide with shock.  
  
Rikku stepped over the upturned table over to the ripped couch and picked up the little receiver with the message.She clicked on the messages 'replay' button and handed it to Yuna,who watched the screen in horror as the scene played before the woman for the first time.Rikku closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds of punching and Tidus' voice as it played.When it was done Yuna turned it off and handed it back to Rikku.  
  
Rikku looked down at the silver piece of machina in her hand and griped it tightly,trying to push her anger down but it just wouldn't budge.A tear of anger and worry slid down the young Al Bheds cheek before she hurtled the receiver against the wall,smashing it into little tiny bits that flew everywhere.  
  
Yuna let out a small squeak of surprise as she watched it shatter to bits.  
  
Rikku let out a deep breath and took in an equally big one,she did this for almost 5 minutes before she turned to Yuna,"Ok,let's go to Besaid" Yuna nodded,her hands clutched together and resting on her chest.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors Note:Sorry for keeping you waiting so long :) but I personally think It's a good chapter...confused yet? If not you might be by next chapter...Or do you think you got all this figured out...think about the clues:  
  
People from the original Party Missing  
  
A song that only Yuna,her father and grandfather knows  
  
The Silver Haired Man  
  
The People In Black  
  
The Faiths Warning  
  
Well,tell me if you have any ideas and thanks for being patient 


	7. Looking for Answers

Sorry it's been forever since I've updated, But well, here ya go another chapter  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Rikku turned her bike roughly as she skid to a stop. Yuna was in the car behind her.  
  
Yuna stepped out as Rikku removed her helmet and they walked up to the large doors of the Bevelle Temple.  
  
Rikku grabbed one door and Yuna,the other.  
  
With all of her might she pulled, it was very heavy.  
  
"Now I know why those old guys always had a muscle head handy",Rikku managed to grunt.  
  
Yuna gave a small chuckle.  
  
The doors were cracked enough for them to squeeze through.  
  
When they entered, Rikku rubbed her eyes.  
  
It was pitch black inside, she couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Fire!",Yuna's voice whispered through the dark and her face illuminated through the darkness.  
  
Rikku carefully walked over to Yuna's face.  
  
In the palm of her hand was a small, warm flame.  
  
"Awesome!", Rikku said,impressed with her cousins magic.  
  
"Well, Lulu taught me a couple tricks.",The smile on both of their faces faded at the thought of Lulu kidnapped.  
  
"Well, we know Lulu put up a fight! She gave them hell! I know she did. Lu was always a pistol, and now that she's a mom, it gave her an extra protectiveness...",Rikku said meekly in an attempt to cheer Yuna up slightly.  
  
Yuna nodded her head.  
  
"Of course," She said with a small smile.  
  
Rikku looked around and the black the engulfed them,  
  
"Why is it so dark?" She asked, her voice echoing slightly.  
  
Yuna shrugged, "I don't know, let's see if we can find a light or something!",She suggested.  
  
Rikku nodded.  
  
"Lead me over to a wall so I don't get myself lost," Rikku said jokingly.  
  
After leading Rikku to the left side of the wall, Yuna took the other.  
  
"Ouch!", Yuna squeaked, and the small orange glow from that side of the room went out.  
  
Rikku swung around,"What?",She called.  
  
"I burnt myself!",She called back meekly.  
  
"You burnt yourself?",Rikku asked with an unseen smirk planted on her lips.  
  
"Well, I never said I was perfect at the fire thing...I still have some practicing to do."  
  
Rikku shrugged,"So, make another one."  
  
"I can't...",Yuna confessed in a small voice.  
  
"What do you mean you can't, you did it before, and If that hands to injured, you have another one!", Rikku almost sing-songed the last part as she went back to feeling the walls.  
  
Suddenly, the rough stone walls turned smooth and glass like.  
  
"I think I found it!",Rikku said as her hands moved over a small sphere on the wall.  
  
She took both of her hands and pushed the sphere in with all her might.  
  
Yuna ran over, a small flame in her other hand.  
  
They watched as the sphere was sucked into the wall and light filled the room.  
  
Rikku turned in a circle, she had never seen the main room in the temple.  
  
The walls were blue stone with golden cloth hanging from the walls in beautiful formations.  
  
The floor was a white pearl tile.  
  
There was a staircase in front of them that branched out into three other rooms.  
  
The handles and stairs were crystal, much like the Crystal Path in the Macalania Woods.  
  
"Uh...Rikku!",Yuna said, her voice unsure and a bit shaky.  
  
"Yeah?",Rikku asked, not turning to face her.  
  
"Some help?"  
  
Rikku turned around to see Yuna's hand stretched out to her, the flame still bright and dancing.  
  
"What am I 'spose to do, put it out!",Rikku said, her eyebrow arched.  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Well,how'd ya do it last time?"  
  
"I don't know, it just went out,it burnt my fingers though.",Yuna said, worry filled her eyes.  
  
Rikku shrugged,"Well, I don't know what to tell ya, shake it off or something, we have to get some information!"  
  
Yuna shook her hand vigorously, the flame flapping around until finally Rikku hear a small sizzle and it went out with a small wisp of smoke in it's wake.  
  
They carefully walked up the stairs.  
  
The crystal was light and didn't even look solid, it looked like sparkling smoke.  
  
Rikku grasped the railing, It was defiantly solid.  
  
When they reached the fork, branching off to the three doors they looked at each other.  
  
"Which way do we go?",Yuna asked.  
  
"I'll take the left one, you take the right, then, we will meet up and go into the middle together!",Rikku said confidently.  
  
Yuna nodded and began trudging up the right hand branch while Rikku took the left one.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry it took so long and sorry this one's so short, I've been a bit busy, but I decided to update real quick, just to pull it from the dead. 


End file.
